The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hayworth’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Kalanchoes with multi-petalled flowers.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 1999, of the Kalanchoe cultivar Leonardo, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,365, as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe cultivar Alexandra, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,262, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe was selected by the Inventor in 2000 in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands from the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination on the basis of its multi-petalled flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at De Lier, The Netherlands, since 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.